


Actually I've

by kadzuki



Series: Daily Life [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadzuki/pseuds/kadzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tidak sengaja melihat Kise yang menangis sambil tertawa seperti orang gila. Apa yang terjadi pada Kise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually I've

**Author's Note:**

> Mendadak dapet wangsit setelah liat fanart-nya Kuroko sama Kise. Itadakimasu~

.

 

Ia baru saja berniat untuk menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang di taman belakang sekolah, namun niat itu langsung ia kubur dalam-dalam begitu melihat pemandangan yang cukup familier di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang menangis sambil sesekali tertawa. Ia menghampiri pemuda cengeng itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

“ Kise-kun? “

Pemuda itu mendongak, tangisannya berhenti dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memeluknya dan mulai menangis yang diselingi tawa kecil lagi,

“ Huwaaaa... Hahaha... Huwaaaa... Kurokocchiiiii... “

“ Kenapa lagi? “

“ Huwaaaaaaa... Aominecchi... Huwaaaaahahaha... “

Rasanya ingin sekali Kuroko melempar sesuatu pada Kise yang dalam kondisi normal-baginya-tapi-nggak-normal-bagi-orang-lain, tapi bisa-bisa Kise tambah histeris. Buru-buru ia mendorong Kise agar pemuda itu tidak lagi memeluknya bonus melapkan ingusnya di kemejanya. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat Kise sang model tertawa dan menangis seperti ini bersamanya, mereka bisa dianggap sudah gila.

_PLAK._

Tamparan Kuroko berhasil mendarat tepat di sasaran, di pipi Kise. Meskipun tidak pakai tenaga, hanya sekedar reflek, reaksinya berhasil membuat Kise terdiam, bengong. Kuroko menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Kise. Tidak ada rekasi. Berarti situasi sudah cukup aman. Paling tidak Kise tidak akan menangis sambil tertawa lagi seperti orang gila.

“ Kurokocchi… “ Mata Kise mulai berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis lagi. “ …Kurokocchi marah pa... “

“ Berhentilah menangis seperti orang yang tidak waras dan ceritakan semuanya padaku. “

Dengan sedikit gemetar—entah karena menahan tangis atau tangis berbonus tawa—Kise menyeka air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia menatap ke arah kakinya yang terus bergerak-gerak, jemarinya memainkan ujung seragamnya dengan gelisah.

“ Kurokocchi... Aku... Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal... “ ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. “ Pasti Aominecchi bakal membenciku. “

“ Salah apa? Membenci bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau tidak menceritakannya dari awal. “

Kise mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Kuroko atau tidak. Kuroko hanya memandangi Kise dalam diam, menunggu pemuda itu bereaksi sembari mengira-ngira ada masalah apa antara Kise dan Aomine hingga Kise menangis tidak jelas seperti itu.

“ Jadi... Nnggg... Jadi tadi begini... “ Kise mulai bercerita dengan suara yang nyaris menyamai bisikan, hingga Kuroko terpaksa menyikutnya agar ia mengeraskan suaranya. “ Tadi itu... aku dan Aominecchi sedang ber-berduaan... “

“ Lalu? “

“ Lalu... K-kau tahu, kan, kalau Aominecchi itu mesum... “

“ ...? Dia kan memang mesum sejak dulu. “

“ ...Terus... Terus tadi dia... Dia... “

“ Dia mencoba memperkosamu?! “ tukas Kuroko terkejut. Aomine memang terkenal berotak kotor, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Aomine berani berbuat mesum di sekolah.

“ Bukan, bukan itu! Dia cuma... Dia cuma menciumku... “ Wajah Kise bersemu merah. Tampaknya kilasan adegan romantis itu kembali berputar dalam otaknya. “ Tapi, kemudian aku... “

“ Kau menyerangnya?! “ potong Kuroko dengan nada histeris. Dia tidak rela kalau Kise berhasil menjadi _seme_ meski hanya sekali, karena itu berarti dia akan menjadi seorang _ultimate uke._ “ Jadi kau yang memperkosa Aomine-kun?! “

“ Bukaaaaan!! “

“ Kalau bukan lalu apa?! “

“ Ta-tadi waktu Aominecchi menciumku.... “

“ Ya? “

“ Ak-aku... “

“ Kau? “

“ ...Aku… Aku ke... “

“ Ke? “

“ ...Kentut... “

Dengan ekspresi yang tak berubah sedikitpun, Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah _harisen_ * raksasa entah darimana dan langsung memukul Kise sekuat tenaga, membuatnya terkapar dengan kepala benjol, sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kuroko menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, kemudian beranjak pergi begitu saja.

“ Bodoh sekali aku mau mendengarkan dia. “

 

 

* * *

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, I thought this is a super failed humor. Please don’t kill meh~  
> I saw the fanart and urge to write the idea which stuck in my head a.s.a.p eventough this is in the middle of the night.


End file.
